


Just Say I Do

by MikelaArts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: He just wants this day to be memorable, Krolia just wants her kid to be safe, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Proposing at the same time, Sheith Secret Santa 2018, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Shiro has meticulous planning, everyone is here the whole family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: “Thank you Hunk, I really appreciate it. Okay you bring out the ring when the violin player begins to play. I’ll take the ring and give my speech and hopefully he will say yes and then you set off the fireworks okay?” Shiro lists off, shoving the box back into Hunks satchel.“Shiro I’m not trying to tell you how to do your proposal but don’t you think this is a little much?"No, it’ll be okay, he still has his plan and it will be followed to a T.





	Just Say I Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Dean for the Sheith Secret Santa 2018! Originally I planned on doing retail worker Galra Keith who meets Altean prince Shiro but I couldn't make the story flow but this marriage proposal one was just *chef kiss*. I had so much fun writing this one and trying out a new style. Just all the character interactions and Shiro's portrayal, I loved it all. I hope you enjoy this and have a Happy Holidays!

**Step 1: Schedule Alone Time**

Shiro wipes down the last remains of breakfast, sighing at the kitchen finally being clean. Keith always used fifty million spices when cooking and never put away his items as he went. Shiro couldn’t complain much though, lord knows he can't touch the stove without burning down their house. Keith was currently behind him putting away the dry dishes, talking on a holopad with Kolivan. The two were discussing plans for the next humanitarian effort of the Blade of Marmora. Although Kolivan passed down his leadership to Keith he still liked to be updated from time to time and Keith never minded, in truth he’s confided in Shiro that he enjoys the hours they spend talking on the phone.

Shiro walked behind him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and placing his head on his shoulder, subtly telling them both the time to talk business was over.

“Seems like everything is in order. I’ll be scheduling another aid for the Cathar, they are having trouble with their agricultural efforts. I’m sure you can talk to the former red paladin and help them figure it out. Hopefully they can have 3,459 farm animals by the next deca-phoeb. Though that is a low estimate. Thank you Keith, until next time.” Kolivan stands at attention from what Shiro can see, giving them both a short nod as a farewell.

“Goodbye sir.” Keith ends the call, running a hand through Shiro's hair and scratching at the nape of his neck, just how he likes it. “You only interrupt my calls if something is bothering you. What's on your mind sunshine.” Keith turns to fully face Shiro, placing the holopad on the counter. Shiro shifts from foot to foot, running through the small checklist in his head one more time before speaking.

“We’ve been working non-stop since the Honerva incident a year ago Keith. I think we should take a break, like a vacation.” Shiro says, trying his best to pass it off as nonchalant. Keith raises a single eyebrow, leaning into his space a little, “You want to take a break? Takashi Shirogane? Are you feeling ill?” Keith puts a hand to his forehead, Shiro smacking it away with a little laugh and stepping back.

“I’m serious Keith.” He chuckles once more, “I just really want to spend some alone time with you. Without worrying about the fate of the universe for once.” He gives Keith a shy smile that he sometimes uses when he’s trying to convince him to only have macaroni and cheese for dinner. Nine times out of ten its successful. Keith gives him a long stare before shrugging, picking up his holopad again. “Okay, give me the dates so I can let the Blades know. I’m going to inform Axca that she will be filling in for me while I’m gone as well as informing Krolia and Kolivan…” Keith trailed off as he went through a mental checklist, fingers flying across the datapad as he made his way out the kitchen. Kosmo pushed past him on his way in, going straight for his food bowl. He changed course halfway through when Shiro sinks to the floor, deciding head pats was better than eating.

“Step one complete little buddy. Now I have to talk to the others, wish me luck.” Shiro says as he pats Kosmos head, the dog only sticking out his tongue slightly in response. His subtle way of saying give me treats human. At least that's what Keith says, Shiro tries not to think about how he can understand the wolf in the first place. “All right all right but then you have to eat your kibble, we paid good money for that.” Shiro stands from the floor, going to the locked cabinet for Kosmos treats.

  
      
**Step 2: Convince the Family**

“I know it’s short notice but I didn’t exactly expect him to say yes.” Shiro huffs into the phone, holding it a bit away as Allura let out another outraged scream, chewing off his ear. Shiro couldn’t blame her though, you couldn’t exactly take off three days on a week’s notice as a queen, along with your king and second in command. There was some shuffling on her end and a very annoyed ‘Lance!’ before it settled, Lance chiming in over the phone instead.

“Don’t worry buddy we can make it. Romelle can hold down the fort for three days. I’ll let Coran know to pack his bags as well.” Lance speaks easily though his voice is strained as if he was holding something back, more than likely a pissed off queen. Shiro let out a relieved sigh, knowing that Coran's phone call would easily take an hour, with forty-five of those minutes being the older man crying about his children growing up.

“Thanks, Lance, I really appreciate it.” Shiro crosses out Allura, Lance, and Coran from his list, tapping his pen against the paper.

“Sure thing man. You already let Pidge and Hunk know?” Lance asks, sounding as if he’s running away now.

“Yeah actually, I asked them before I called you guys.” Shiro looks back at the crossed out names. “Just wanted it to be family instead of friends so mainly the paladins and some others.”

“Oh, who do you have left?” Lance says through a laugh, some clanging coming from his end.

“Krolia…” Shiro whispers, already feeling the dread down his spine. Lance falls out in laughter, stopping whatever he was doing on the other end.

“Well have fun with that bro, make sure you tell us the exact dates for this trip. I gotta go, Allura is tryna kill me-.” The line cuts off shortly after Lances scream. Shiro chuckles to himself as he picks up his list and holopad, going to his office. He picks up his admirals coat and puts it on, straightening his outfit and fixing his hair. He gives himself a short pep talk in the mirror before setting himself up at his desk and standing up his holopad. He takes a deep breath as he scrolls to Krolias name, clicking the call button. It rings five times before she picks up, at her own desk surrounded with paperwork.

“Admiral, I wasn’t expecting a call from you. Judging by your surroundings it’s not something in dire need of my attention. What is it?” Krolia scribbles at her papers, reading through them with ease and placing the completed ones in a stack. Being an emperor was easy but being a leader was harder. Shiro is pretty sure Zarkon never actually cared about the state of his empire, just that he was getting quintessence. Shiro took another deep breath knowing that it would be best to get straight to the point, Krolia loathed dilly-dallying.

“I wanted to humbly ask you to take time out of your schedule to come on a cruise next week with the paladins, Coran and I for three days.” Shiro states, his arms crossed respectfully on the table in front of him. Krolia lets out a little laugh, continuing with her paperwork. “I appreciate the offer Shiro but I think I would like to pass on this.” She responds, signing off another paper with her signature. “I’m going to propose to Keith on the cruise ma’am.” Shiro gets out quickly. Krolias pen stops. She looks up at him finally, placing the papers to the side. Shiro tries not to shrink under her stare as she places her hands under her chin, staring him down.

“And what makes you think you’re good enough for my cub Takashi Shirogane.” Krolia asks, her gaze piercing through him. Shiro feels a crawl up his spine at the use of his full name but plows through it. “Keith and I have been together since he saved my clone from dying alone in space. Although our relationship was rocky when my consciousness was removed from the black lion we still managed to stay together, helping each other through the impossible. He’s saved me more times than I deserve and...well I want to give him the world Krolia. Or at least show him he is my world.” Shiro finishes, his face turning red towards the end. Krolia gives him a nod, replacing her papers and pen.

“Very well, Kolivan and I can leave Antok in charge of the Galra for a mere three days. Be kind to him Shiro, I’m trusting you with this.” Krolia waves her hand at him, dismissing him.

“Thank you, ma’am, I won’t disappoint you, ma’am.” Shiro stutters out through his smile, ending the call before he can embarrass himself more. He unzips his uniform, leaning back into his seat. He lets out a fist pump with a small whoop, accidentally leaning far too back in the chair and crashing into the floor with a short scream. He barely had a moment to sit up before the door to his office was literally _kicked_ in, the door hitting the opposite wall as Keith comes barrelling in with his blade.

“Shiro?!” He yells, looking around the room for a threat that wasn’t there. Shiro lets out a small laugh, picking himself up from the floor. “Sorry, Keith I just fell out my chair.” Shiro rubs at the back of his neck, staring at his destroyed door. Keith clicks his tongue against his teeth, walking over and looking Shiro over for any injuries. Deeming him safe besides a small bump he picks up the fallen office chair and fixes it.

“I’ll fix your door tomorrow, come, dinner is ready. I made your dumb macaroni and cheese.” Keith gives him a quick kiss, leaving the office to finish up dinner. Shiro sighs happily as he follows behind, finding a cruise on his holopad.

  
**Step 3: Impress the Boyfriend**

“Mom, Kolivan!” Keith gasps in excitement as he runs to the two, giving them both a hug. He turns around briefly and shouts again, hugging each of the paladins in turn and picking up Coran, almost breaking the poor old mans back. Shiro smiles to himself, mentally checking off the note of impressing Keith by bringing along their whole family. He lets his boyfriend fret over his friends as he says hello himself, giving everyone hugs and thanking them for coming. While Keith is distracted with his mother checking him over, Shiro pulls Hunk to the side, away from the others.

“Were you able to make it?” Shiro whispers despite being a good distance from the rest of the group.

“Yes, and you’re lucky Kolivan and Krolia were willing to help.” Hunk pulled out a box from his satchel, opening it to show Shiro. “The luxite was difficult to come by but I managed to get it down to a ring and they managed to connect it with your life force.” Hunk hands the box over to him, allowing Shiro to get a closer look. The band of the ring was a smooth black that seemed to glisten in the light. Another band wrapped around it pulsating a deep purple, swirling throughout the ring. It matched in time with Shiro's pulse, showing that the man was alive and breathing. Shiro turned the ring over, inspecting the inside of it and smiling at the words ‘I will never give up on you.’ Shiro rubbed the ring in his fingers before setting it back into its container, handing it over to Hunk.

“Thank you Hunk, I really appreciate it. Okay, you bring out the ring when the violin player begins to play. I’ll take the ring and give my speech and hopefully he will say yes and then you set off the fireworks okay?” Shiro lists off, shoving the box back into Hunks satchel. Hunk looks a little uneasy as he does so, glancing to the group to make sure they aren’t listening. “Shiro I’m not trying to tell you how to do your proposal but don’t you think this is a little much? Keith’s a simple guy.” Hunk states but trails off at the end as Shiro goes stiff as a board. Shiro started to panic mentally as he dwelled on it. What if Hunk is right, what if Shiro blows this whole proposal because he was trying to make it memorable? What if Keith says no! “Whoa deep breaths, deep breaths, forget I said anything.” Hunk apologizes, helping him control his breathing until he’s calm again. No, it’ll be okay, he still has his plan and it will be followed to a T. Shiro gives him a quick slap on the back in appreciation before making his way back to the group.

“Oh my god, this is our room?” Keith explores the room, walking from the extravagant sitting area to the bedroom and then into the walk-in closet before going into the bathroom. “Oh Shiro this is too much! We’re only going to be here for three days sunshine.” Keith walks back towards him, grabbing the man and kissing him deeply.

“I know but I wanted this trip to be relaxing for you starlight. Maybe after today we can take a bath together in the tub, steal one of Lance's fancy bath bombs.” Shiro suggests, pulling Keith in for another kiss. “Mm, I think I’m starting to corrupt you, dear Admiral. How about we skip breakfast and keep the room to ourselves.” Keith purrs, leaning in for another kiss. Shiro quickly sidesteps him, almost making the younger man fall to the floor.

“No! I mean, er no, we have to go to breakfast Keith it's the most important meal of the day. Come on.” Shiro tries to play off his little freak-out, Keith giving him an odd look before setting down somethings and making his way out the room for breakfast. Shiro mentally goes down his list again, sighing happily that his expensive breakfast plan wouldn’t be ruined. He goes after Keith and they meet up with the rest of the group, heading down to a dining room, exclusive to their group. There's a personal chef there serving traditional human, galra and altean breakfast items. Keith fills two plates with food, Shiro following behind him with a single plate not stacked even half as high.

“Here dear, I took all the grapes for you.” Keith tells Shiro, placing the plate down in front of him. Krolia walks past their table, stealing a few and sticking out her tongue at Keith when he growls at her, covering the plate with his body. “Scavengers, all of them. Eat while you can Shiro they’re rabid beasts.” Keith jokes, digging into something that resembled meat, at least Shiro hoped it was. He ate his own chocolate pancakes, making sure to eat all of the grapes Keith stole for him. He mentally checked off breakfast, checking the time and announcing to everyone they had ten minutes left to finish. That caused a frenzy of them fighting over each other to get the last few bits of breakfast, Shiro laughing at their antics.

They eventually make their way down to the pool area where a small festival of sorts is set up. There's a giant pool area as well that they will get to but Shiro is running low on time. The festival itself will take a few hours to finish and they had already arrived on the cruise past one. Shiro pushes his worries to the back of his mind however, going with his friends to the activities set around and trying new food despite just eating.  


Shiro's mental clock began to ring as the sun started to set on the horizon. Lance gave him a short whistle, him and Pidge taking over the DJ booth from one of the workers. A slow song began to play, Shiro quickly finding Keith and offering him a dance. Keith gave a shy smile back, grabbing his hand and following him to the dance floor. The swayed together through the song, giving each other soft kisses from time to time as the others cooed. They were joined by the others pairing off and dancing as well, not too close to them however to give them their space. When the song ended Shiro pulled Keith close, leading him to the edge of the boat watching as the sun kissed the sea.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Keith asks, staring at the sun in the distance, unbothered by its glare. Shiro smiles gently at him, grabbing his hand and kissing it. “Sunsets always were our thing baby. I’m glad we took this trip together, I couldn’t have picked a better person to spend today with than you.” Shiro kisses his hand once more before letting him go, watching the sunset with him.

“I couldn’t imagine spending my life with anyone besides you Shiro. I love you. I’d go to the end of the universe for you.” Keith leans in and gives him a chaste kiss, smiling at him like he was the sun to his world.

  
  
**Step 4: Propose**

Shiro turns his back to Keith after his words, gesturing to Hunk to tell the violin player to start. This was the moment to propose, this was the moment he had been gearing up for for months. Shiro turns back around to start his speech but freezes at the sight he’s met with. Keith is on his knee, a black box opened with the most beautiful ring Shiro has ever seen. The band was lined with what Shiro could tell was a meteorite, the band in the middle containing a different material that sparkled like the northern lights. Staring at it for a moment longer led Shiro to realize it very much seemed as if Keith managed to put the lights into the ring, the very symbolization that he would give Shiro the universe. He looks up into Keith's eyes, the man smiling at him gently.

“Takashi, will you marry me?”

  
  
~~ **Step 4: Propose** ~~  
**Step 4: P A N I C**

Shiro lets out a small inhuman whine as he grabs the box Keith is offering him, shutting it closed. Keith stares at him in shock as Shiro repeatedly mutters out a ‘No no no no’ and grabs the man, forcing him to stand.

“Hunk hurry up!” Shiro screams out in a strained voice, throwing out the command as if he was back in the Atlas. A violin fills the air suddenly, sounding a bit rushed as Hunk runs towards them, holding out the box for Shiro. Shiro snatches it from his hand, falling down to his knee with a painful smack. He ignores the pain however, opening the box and-

And freezes. Shiro stares at Keith with his mouth opened, his face draining of all color. His speech. The very speech he spent six months writing just poofed from his brain. He couldn’t remember a lick of it, every single word gone. He shuts his eyes in pain, letting his pose drop as he stares at the ground in sadness.

“I was planning on giving you a thirty-minute speech about my love for you but I can’t remember it.” Shiro sniffled, “I planned all of this for you Keith and I can’t even propose right. I’m sorry, I really planned for this to go better.” Shiro whispered, feeling a pressure on the back of his eyes from all his meticulous planning going to waste. He feels two hands grab at his chin, reluctantly looking up into Keith's eyes as the man smiles down on him.

“Shiro, I couldn’t have asked for a better proposal. Yes.” Keith kisses him gently, Shiro standing and grabbing the man, swinging them around in a circle, their family clapping and cheering for them. Keith lets out a small laugh, kissing him once more. “Can I give you my ring now you sap?” Keith jokes, taking Shiro's ring and putting it on his own finger. He takes the ring he was giving to Shiro and slides it onto the man's finger, giving him another kiss.

 

Shiro sips at his drink, leaning against the railing and watching Keith. Allura comes up beside him, grabbing his hand to look at the ring. “You two are what the humans call two peas in a pod.” She shakes her head, laughing lightly. Shiro smiles back at her but he can’t talk. The two knew they wanted to get married, it was just a matter of when to propose and how. It’s just pure luck they chose the same day. Well, luck on Keiths end, he had taken the spontaneous approach, Shiro on the other hand… well, that’s enough stress for one lifetime. He watches as Keith excitedly shows Kolivan the luxite ring, the two bringing out their swords to line up next to the ring.

“Well what do you plan on doing now? If you need help planning the wedding I’m sure the girls will be more than happy to help, and Lance and Hunk. We can get Kinkade to film the wedding for you guys and I’m sure Griffin has contacts for decorations.” Allura lists off, ever so helpful in anything they need. Shiro takes a sip at his drink, smiling as Keith strikes the ring with his sword as Coran screams at him not to, Keith's eyes filling with amazement as it holds up against the hit. “Right now I’m going to relax on this cruise and worry about it next week. Thanks Allura.” Shiro says, downing the rest of his drink and making his way to his fiancee. After all, he already has his next step planned.  


**Step 5: Enjoy Your Life Together**

**Author's Note:**

> Lance: Did this man say thirty minutes?  
> Allura, already popping a bottle of Nunvil: Wait until they say their vows.
> 
> (Spoiler, Shiros vows take an hour. Keith vows are only "Hot damn.")


End file.
